All Grown Up TWD
by AppaloosaDapples
Summary: Set 4 years after the events of TWD S2, Kenny, Clem, and their new friend AJ are still surviving. As many new struggles begin to engulf them, one more problem arises. Clem realizes her need for Kenny, wanting him in a sexual way. ( ClemxKenny ) (SMUT)
1. Chapter 1

**(( I've been wanting to write this for so long & I've been so lazy. Anyway, this is a TWD story, with a lot of SMUT. This is strictly ClemXKenny. If you don't like it, don't read. For those of you that do read, I hope you enjoy!)) **

You would think that a 18th birthday would make a girl happy, in the eyes of the law she's considered an adult. She can finally be out on her own, take care of herself, have her own place, but not Clem; not now. It'd been 4 years since Kenny and AJ found Wellington, even though the journey was agonizing; Clem didn't stay. She knew leaving was Kenny was the only way to keep him alive, and to keep her happy. Clem missed her mom & dad more than anything, but Lee had grown into a father figure. Just as she'd learned to love & trust him he was taken from her. Lee had always spoken highly of Kenny, even if Kenny had a temper to him, he always did everything he could to protect those he cared for. A sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head, forcing the bad memories away. AJ was around 4 years old now, they didn't actually keep track of his birthday. Kenny's eye hadn't made much progress since Carver's, though on the upside it hadn't got infected. Clem made sure to clean it for him at least twice a week, sometimes less because supplies were hard to come by. A smile formed across her lips as Kenny came back into her thoughts, these past couple months Kenny had made a lot of progress. He was finally putting his families death behind him, putting Sarita to rest, and trying his best to think rationally. Clem had always loved Kenny as a father, he took care of her better than anyone else; besides Lee. Though, these past few months she'd been thinking about Kenny a lot. How warm his body was when he hugged her goodnight, how nice his hott breathe felt on her neck, and how his body was so well toned for his age. Her own body got hott everytime she was around him, and her panties always became damp with moisture. Some nights she would touch herself before bed, and think about Kenny's rough hands rubbing against her as she climaxed. Clem didn't know much about sex, but she'd learned a lot. Though she still had her 'V-card', at least she thought that was what adults called it.

Damn it. Side tracked again.

Grabbing the logs and throwing them over her shoulder, she made her way back down the narrow forest path. The snow was finally starting to melt, and the forests true beauty was starting to shine through. She felt her pistol shifting in her back pocket as she walked, ready to fire at any walkers who dared to attack her. She took pride in everything Lee had taught her, and everything she had learned since then. As the dirt floor tunes to asphalt, she reached into her other pocket and pulled the metal object out. Clicking the button on and off multiple times, the light shining of the department stores metal gates. As he eyes spotted a returning light, she pulled the gate open and let it shut behind her. Flipping the large metal piece down the middle to shut it.


	2. Chapter 2

**(( I'm so glad at least one person liked it! Ahh! Hopefully other people will start to read, i am in school at the moment so I won't be posting as often as I'd like. Rest assure though, I'll always post at least once a week. ))**

 **deangirl22 Aww! Thank you so much! I really hope you enjoy, lemme know what you like and don't like!**

A sickening world is no place for a child, especially not a place to raise one. Raising AJ was defiantly the toughest challenge Clem had taken on in her life, she knew Lee would be proud of how far she had come from the scared little girl. Making her way through the middle of the store, she took note of the familiar empty shelves, the dusty racks, and the rotting wood. Clementine & Kenny had the same idea after they left Wellington; there was only one place they knew to go that would be safe and inhabited. Carver's old place. Though most of the supplies were gone, there were enough to manage; specially since there was only 3 of them now. Though the actual store was huge, they had taken refuge in the upstairs offices. Higher ground just felt safer, plus there was lockable doors. Climbing the set of metal stairs, Clem cussed under her breath as a log broke free from her grasp and fell down her back. Causing a loud 'bang' as it hit the metal below her, rolling her eyes as she looked back she continued on; deciding she would come back for it later. Letting her right hand wrap around the wood, holding it to her shoulder. Her left reached into her pocket, pulling a key and sliding it into the hole in the door before her. Opening the door slowly she slipped her head in, "Kenny?" , huh no answer. Stepping inside and shutting the door behind her, she kept her eyes ahead. "Kenny?!" Though her voice was raised, a husky tone didn't return her call. Worry began to set into Clem's mind, Kenny never ignored her, and he knew she out; he signaled it was safe for her to come in. Biting her lip, she placed the logs on the desk to her right, pulling her pistol from her back pocket. Holding the weapon close to her chest, she kept her finger tight on the trigger as she peaked around the corner. To her pleasing she spotted just an empty hallway, "Ken-" , Her voice cut off with a low gasp as a noise came from down the dark hall. Holding her pistol closer she made her way down the hall slowly, keeping her body pressed against the wall. Something was definitely off, Kenny definitely would have answered by now. She couldn't hear any tiny crys or whines, AJ must still be asleep. Surely a intruder would have woken him, though some people were very sneaky. Her thoughts were interrupted as another sound echoed from down the hall, causing her to stop in her tracks. Taking in a sharp breath, she pin-pointed the noises location; Kenny's room. Shit, what if Kenny's in trouble? What if that wasn't even him signaling and somebody else was here? A low moan overcame her thoughts once again, though this time it was accompanied by another. Step by step Clem inched closer to the slightly open door, "Ohhh fuck." She stopped, what the hell? The low voice was easy to identify; Kenny. His sharp voice gave her chills every time he spoke, but this was different. Moan after moan came from him, as if in immense pleasure. As Clem reached the door she let her hand rest on the frame, her other placing her gun back in her pocket. Her hazel eyes peaking around the wall, landing on a relaxed Kenny. He was laying on his back on his bed, though his hat rested on the pillow next to his head. "Shit." He moaned again, his entire body shuddering as he spoke. Clem had a feeling she wasn't supposed to be seeing this, but she didn't care. She couldn't look away, her entire body was on fire. Though Kenny was fully clothed, a stick like shape rose from his crotch; coming through his pants. Both of his hands were tight around it, moving up and down at a constant rhythm. As he increased the speed of his hands, so did the rapidness of his moans. The sound was so deep, as if he was speaking from his chest. Clem took a deep breath, feeling the need to want to touch herself as she watched Kenny. "Ohhh." Kenny sighed again, closing his eyes as he continued rubbing the object. Clementine gulped as his thing grew beneath his hands, it looked huge from here, imagine how it was up close. She licked her lips as she thought about Kenny touching her private areas like that, oh how good it would feel. Her eyes widened as Kenny's hands suddenly stopped and his eyes shot open. She hadn't noticed how load his moans had gotten until he was almost screaming. "Oh fuck! Clem!" He groaned as a bunch of white stuff came from his privates, his entire body relaxing. Slowly backing away from the door, Clem rushed down the hall and back into the large office she had came through. Kenny touched himself just Iike she did. He thought of her when the amazing feelings came, just like she did. A wide smile crossed Clem's blushed cheeks as she thought of Kenny touching her in that way. She shook her head as a door closed and the sound of footsteps made their way down the hall, going back to the logs and picking them up again.


	3. Chapter 3

**(( Thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying! I love to talk to all of you, but unfortunately those of you who review as a 'guest' I can't speak to specifically. However, I appreciate everyone's opinion and I read all the reviews! I'll take your ideas into consideration. If you want me to speak to you specifically make an account, otherwise** **enjoy the next chapter! ))**

Clementine kept her attention focused on the desk before her as Kenny made his way into the room, her small hands fiddling with the logs she had collected. "Oh good your back! I didn't hear you come in." Though Clem didn't turn around, she feared Kenny's wide smile. She couldn't look at him right now, her mind was flooded with so many emotions. All she wanted to turn her body and throw herself at him, letting him satisfy all of her needs. Kenny's voice drew her back from her thoughts, he must have been speaking to her the whole time. "You alright darlin'?" She froze as his hand landed on her shoulder, her entire body was an live wire. Her panties were still soaking wet from watching Kenny pleasure himself, and her heart was beating like a drum. Taking a deep breath she turned to face him, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. Giving him a rather unnatural large smile, she raised her arms and dumped the logs into his own. "Never better!" Probably overdid it with the enthusiasm, not like any part of this world was happy anymore. She could see the curiosity and worry in his eyes, even she knew her act was complete bullshit. Her own eyes wondered around the room, not wanting to meet his gaze. All she could see was the images of him from just minutes ago, moaning and groaning in pleasure. A sigh of relief escaped her as a shrill cry broke the awkward silence, though it felt like an eternity it'd only been a few seconds. "Shit. I'll check on AJ!" Clem's short legs carried her from the room at a brisk pace, her body out of sight before Kenny had time to compose a sentence. She slowed her jog to a brisk walk as she rounded the corner, clear of Kenny's view. Pushing the cracked door open with her hand, she walked into the janitor closest; at least that's what the sign on the door said. Closing the door behind her with a slight 'squeak', she made her way to the large box they'd made a crib for AJ in. Though he was starting to crawl and almost walk now. Her worried eyes grew soft as she spotted the crying child, reaching down and taking him in her arms she cood to him, almost like a bird nursing her young. Keeping AJ close to her chest she backed up, until she was against the door. Letting her knees buckle under her she slid down, her head resting back against the door as she reached the floor. "What am I going to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

(( **There's a hurricane heading towards Florida at the moment, so I may not be able to post for a few days. Depending on the** **damage the storm causes, I can almost guarantee Internet and cell service will go out though. I hope everyone is enjoying! I'm loving the reviews! ))**

 **deangirl22 :; I always imagined it happening that way, but maybe I stole the idea from your brain! Lol! I'm glad your enjoying!**

 **clemxkenny :; aww thank you so much! Tbh I've never actually read the comics or seen the show! I need to though! I've only played the telltale games unfortunately. Thank you for the positive reviews!**

 **And to the guest who asked. Kenny said "oh fuck" because he was thinking of Clem. & yes I did a time skip. Clementine is 18 here (just turned) and AJ is around 4 or so. **

**Clementine** laid her head back on the pillow of her small bed with a sigh, the moons glow was the only light that filled the room. Though her eyes were filled with exhaustion, her mind was racing from though to thought. She'd put her best effort into avoiding Kenny for the rest of the evening, as much as it had pained her. After putting AJ back to sleep with a small snack, she'd ate a apple from the supply box, and took a small walk around the empty store. She usually enjoyed spending time with Kenny, looked forward to it, but not tonight. She'd only seen him once, well twice, since she'd been back and the entire time all she could think of was him touching himself. Running her hands down the bed, she gripped the blanket and roughly pulled it over her head. She kept wanting to be mad at herself for spying on Kenny, but she wasn't. In fact, she was quite happy to know he thought of her that way too. She rolled her eyes, even if he did feel that way for her he would never admit it. It's not like she could tell him what she'd seen, knowing Kenny's temper he would flare up in rage at himself. She froze under the cover as the squeaking sound of her door opening filled the quiet room. "Darlin'?" She cringed, that word had taken on a whole new meaning to her. Kenny had a lot of nicknames for Clem, which was fine, but she especially loved 'Darlin'. Made her feel special, and important. Though she couldn't help thinking of Kenny's strong arms wrapping her in a tight hug, before he pulled away and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you Darlin'." The sentence echoed in her imagination as the blanket was torn off of her, her hazel eyes flew to Kenny's concerned face. Shit, she hasn't answered him at all. Then again, it wouldn't have mattered. He'd be stupid to not have notice she was acting differently towards him by now. "Hiding from the monsters under the bed?" She slowly sat up and crossed her arms against her chest. "Monsters aren't real Kenny." He chuckled and sat down next to her, "I know, I know. What were you doin then kiddo?" Her arms fell to her sides, her eyes falling to the floor slightly. "Uh nothing. Just having a hard time sleeping." She felt Kenny move beside her, "Well no wonder why, you haven't gotten your goodnight hug yet!" As Kenny's arms wrapped around her she felt herself melt inside, her entire body grew hott once again. She attempted to lift her arms to return his embrace, but his own grip prevented her. She didn't mind, she enjoyed the feeling of his beard against her hair. He smelt of musk and dirt, but she'd always enjoyed his scent. She had to stop herself from protesting when he slowly began to pull away, though his hands remained on her shoulders. "Clementine... Are you sure your okay?" She slowly looked over to him, still not meeting his eyeline. "Yea I'm fine. Why?" Her natural vibrant voice had faded into a shaky tone. "Well gosh, I don't know I just.." He sighed as he trailed off, pulling his hands back into his lap. "I just feel like you've been avoiding me today." Clementine's heart sank at the disappointment on the man's face, she hated seeing Kenny so upset. A small smile appeared on her lips in reassurance, "No no, I just.. Needed some time to think." She tried her best to sound as confident as possible, even though she knew it was no use. She couldn't get her mind out of the gutter, every time he spoke all she could think was letting her hand fall into his lap, and slowly slipping into his pants. Wrapping her delicate fingers around his length, and pulling it from the shelter beneath his clothing. Allowing herself to lean over and slide it into her waiting mouth. "About what? You know you can always talk to me Clem." She took a deep breath as he spoke, trying to regain her focus. "Oh nothing really.." Her eyes found the floor once again as he voice trailed off, "just ya know. Stupid little stuff." He laughed again, "Well it's obviously not very little if you won't tell me." In her mind she knew he was kidding, but she knew there was a truth to his words. She told Kenny everything, he truly was her best friend. She knew he was definitely more disappointed than he was letting on, because he knew it too. She hated keeping anything from Kenny, everything usually came out at some point anyway; and this eventually would too. That made her decision. "I uh... I saw you today.." She looked up to finish her sentence, "in your bedroom.. When I got back."


	5. Chapter 5

(( **Hurricane ended up not really doing shit so.. Here I am lol. However, I will be going on vacation with a friend starting Friday & I'll be gone 3 days. Need some time to relax.)) **

**Clenny4life :; Yes he is 4 so he can walk and talk. I just like to think that he still relies on Clem and Kenny a lot still. But thank you for the support!**

 **ClemxKenny :; I'm so glad your enjoying! Idk you'll just have to read and see! I try my best to do things the way I think the characters would, though a lot of my own personal lust slips in every now and then.**

 **Thank you so much for all the feedback! Seeing reviews really gives me the motivation to keep writing and seeing where this goes!**

Clem's eyes finally meet Kenny's, she expected to see either a furious man or a flustered one; but instead she saw neither. Actually, she saw nothing. The grey haired male sat before her expressionless, his eyes were dark and clouded like his mind. His face was blank and his body was still as stone. Had her words sent him into shock? No, he'd heard much worse in his time. Then again, Kenny did tend to overreact to a lot of things. Just as she was about to speak again he got to his feet quickly, leaving A open mouthed Clem. She watched as he walked to the middle of the room and stopped, throwing his hands into the air and finally burying his face into his palms. He shook his head ferociously as he mumbled into his hands, "No no no no no." Clem wanted so bad to get up and go to him, to hug him and let him know it was more than okay. But she knew it wasn't wise to mess with Kenny when he was like this, instead she watched him panic. He continued to pace the room, groaning and cursing under his breath at himself. She cringed at his words, she could make out some of the criticism. Her eyes darted up to his face as he slid to a stop and turned on his heels, removing his hands from his face as he made his way to her quickly. He got down to his knees, basically threw himself to the ground, and reached his hand out. His hand froze mid-air and he quickly jerked it back, almost as if punishing himself for ever thinking of touching her. His eyes were wet and his cheeks held tears, "Oh Clem, I'm so sorry." His voice was crackly and weak, "That was something completely out of line and im so sorry." She could see the need in his eyes to reach out and hold her, though he still held back. Honestly, she wouldn't have minded; though he probably thought she was afraid. He sighed took a deep breath, letting his eye fall to the floor, "I'm such a sick fuck. Lee would never let me live this down." Clementine cringed at the mention of her forever friends name, "Kenny.." He interrupted her protest, "No Clem. I am truly sorry." Clem took a deep breath, it felt like her chest weighed a thousand pounds. She reached her right hand forward to grasp his arm, her fingers sinking into the material of his jacket. "No Kenny it's fine really!" She couldn't help raising her voice, she wanted him to see that it really was okay. "I-I do it too!" Kenny's tear filled eyes widened as the words escaped her lips, had she made the wrong decision? He quickly got back to his feet and shrugged her hand away, backing away from her. "What do ya' mean?" Clem got to her feet, though she was almost grown she wasn't nearly as tall as Kenny. "I mean I touch myself down.." She paused and clasped her hands together, twiddling her thumbs. "Down there too, and I uh.." Her voice trailed off as she looked back up at him. Unfolding her hands and moving them as she spoke, "I think about you too." Kenny's entire body froze before her, even his tear-soaked eyes didn't blink. His chest didn't move and his hands didn't quiver from the cold. "Clem..."


End file.
